1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of refrigerators and, more particularly, to an elevating freezer basket for a bottom mount refrigerator.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are a number of refrigerator models available for today's consumers. Generally speaking, refrigerators are available in side-by side, top mount and bottom mount models. In side-by-side refrigerator models, fresh food and freezer compartments are arranged laterally adjacent one another. In top mount models, the freezer compartment is arranged above the fresh food compartment. Conversely, in bottom mount models, the freezer compartment is arranged below the fresh food compartment.
In general, top mount and bottom mount models provide more storage options than corresponding side-by-side models. That is, while a side-by-side refrigerator is generally wider then top and bottom mount models, the fresh food and freezer compartments are typically narrower than corresponding compartments in top and/or bottom mount models. Thus, larger or, more specifically, wider items such as pizza boxes, baking trays and platters are often more readily accommodated in top and bottom mount models.
Of course, top and bottom mount models also possess certain drawbacks. For instance, in top mount models, accessing lower portions of the fresh food compartment requires considerable bending on behalf of the consumer. For certain consumers, bending may often times be difficult. Likewise, in bottom mount models, accessing a lower freezer basket requires a certain amount of bending. Still, given the size and depth of a freezer basket in a typical bottom mount refrigerator, accessing the freezer basket often times requires significant bending which can outweigh the benefits. However, since the fresh food compartment is typically accessed multiple times more than the freezer compartment, a bottom mount refrigerator, which places essentially the entire fresh food compartment at a conveniently accessible height, has many benefits.
Based on the above, there exists a need in the art for a bottom mount refrigerator having an accessible freezer compartment. More specifically, there exists a need for a mechanism that elevates a freezer basket in a bottom mount refrigerator to facilitate access to items stored therein.